Fighting The Flames
by OneDayIWillBeVictorious
Summary: When Beck breaks up with Jade, she ends up getting into a tragic accident, how will Beck cope? And will Jade survive rated T for strong language
1. The Break Up

**Hey guys so I decided to write a fanfic, it's kinds my twist on when Beck and Jade break up. Please review if you would like me to continue, also my next chapter to Brothers is nearly finished I just need tweak it, so without further or do I present to you chapter one of Fighting The Flames. Enjoy**

**disclaimer: I do not own Victorious **

"I'm tired of fighting" Beck explains to his angry girlfriend.

"Okay, I'm gonna walk out that door, and I'm gonna count to ten, if I get to ten and you're not out there, I'm going home, and we're over!" Jade said shakily.

she reaches for Tori's front door and swings it open violently, before turning to Beck.

"One!" Jade said stubbornly, but Beck just stands there with his hands by his side.

"Two" she said from behind the door.

"Three" she was welling up with tears.

"Four" how can he just torture her like this.

"Five" she could hear Beck approaching the door

"Six" he rests a hand on the door nob

"Seven" she was now falling apart

"Eight" please let this be a dream

"Nine" Beck hadn't moved his hand.

"Ten" Jade finally says, her hot tears were washing over her pale face, she turns away and drives home.

Jade's POV

Stupid Beck, stupid me, stupid everything, I took another gulp of vodka and began to cut Beck out of every single photo I had. when I was down to my last photo of him and I, my tears were pouring rapidly. It was a picture of us when Beck saved me from drowning in the lake, at the our first camping trip.

Flashback

"Jade truth or dare?" Andre asked the dark haired girl. the group were sitting on logs around a hot campfire.

"Dare!" Jade replied, eagerly rubbing her hands together.

"Okay let's see, I dare you to jump into the lake over there" Andre pointed to the lake behind them.

"What, no!" Jade spat.

"Come on Jade a dare is a dare!' Tori nudged Jade's arm.

"I think the witch is scared!" Rex laughed.

Jade angrily stood up and removed her black combat boots.

"Babe I don't think you should-" beck began.

But it was too late Jade had began to run to the lake, canon balling into the filthy water with an almighty splash. The gang rushed over to the lake but all they saw was bubbles, beck's eyes eagerly scanned the water to see if he could spot his girlfriend.

But Jade's foot had got trapped in an old metal ramp, she was struggling in the water as she tugged on her leg to try and free herself, she lost her energy within a minute and darkness blurred her vision.

"I'm getting worried, she would've come up by now!" Cat said panicking

"Yeah me too!" Robbie squeaked.

Beck tore his shirt off his body and shook his shoes off his feet.

"Beck what are you doing!" Andre said protectively.

"My baby is in there!" Beck said shakily, as he dived into the muddy brown water.

Beck held his breath and saw a shilloute floating in the water beck tried to grab her from under the arms, but soon learnt that her foot was stuck. He swam downwards and managed to get her foot from inside the ramp. He grabbed his Jade and swam to the surface gasping for air.

"She's unconcious!" Tori gasped, as Beck pulled her out of the lake.

"She's not breathing!" Beck said as he pinched her nose and blew air into her mouth, she still didn't move, he tried a second time and still nothing.

After his sixth try Jade began to cough up water, gallons of water was squirting out of her, she struggled to breathe and was panicking.

"Shhh, babe don't panic I'm here, your safe now!" Beck said wrapping his shirt around her, he held her close as she sobbed into his neck.

He almost lost her, and he's gonna make sure she is never in danger again and that's a promise.

End of flashback

Jade cut Beck out of that picture too and threw all of him into the trash, she grabbed a lighter off the side and threw it in with all the cut out pictures. She sobbed as she watched them catch fire and burn. As she took another sip of vodka, and began to get really sleepy her eyes felt very heavy , she dropped the bottle of vodka and it spilt on her black carpet.

Suddenly the an ember flew out of the trash can and landed on the patch of vodka, the carpet burst into flames and it began to spread to the curtains, jade was lying there oblivious to everything, her smoke alarm was rapidly going off, and there was no one to protect her. Her mom and dad were out of town, and her little brother was sleeping at a friends house, . No one could save her now.

Beck's POV

I was in my car giving Cat, Robbie, and Andre a ride home from Tori's house, I was distraught I stared into the road, I should've opened that door I'm such a fucking idiot.

"Beck, man you haven't spoke since we left!" Andre suddenly spoke

"I love her! I should've opened that fucking door!" Beck said angrily

"I'm sure she'll come round" Robbie says.

"She will never forgive me, I hate myself I bet she's falling apart I'm so stupid! Beck screamed gripping the steering wheel so tightly.

"Oh my god!" Cat gasped with a hand over her mouth.

"What is it Cat!?" Robbie asked her, Cat's breathing came very rapid

"Cat, you're scaring me!" Robbie shouted looking into her eyes.

"T-t-t-t that's j-j-Jade's house!" Cat screamed.

The gang stared at the house that was burning with hot flames, thick black smoke was emerging from the house, but all the gang could do could watch in horror shock unsure of what to do, Beck's blood was running cold.


	2. Painful Cries

**_Hello my little Pigeons, I am here with chapter 2 please remember to review and I will love you forever guys, next chapter to brothers has nearly been fully tweaked so I will get that up for ya soon _**

Beck's POV

Oh my god, no this can't be happening please she can't be in there! My heart was beating out of my chest and my brain felt like it was going to explode, I opened my car door and began to run to towards the burning house, the others followed behind.

"Jadey Jadey!"  
Cat was screaming and waving her arms at Jade's bedroom window, I felt horrible for Her, she's known Jade since Kindergarten, Cat was crying really hard, and Robbie was trying to console her.

I wasted no time, I used my foot to belt down the door, it kinda reminded me of how Jade would enter my RV. I violently hit the door again, breaking the lock. I immeadietly felt intense heat on my face. My heart completely stopped when I saw the fire was burning the stairs, I couldn't get to her and it was all my fault.

"Call the fire brigade now!" I demanded Andre, I watched as he took out his blue pear phone and began to dial 911, his hands were shaking, and you could see the complete and utter shock on his face.

"I can't fucking get to her! The fire has spread to the stairs!" I sobbed and screamed, I fell to my knees and began to break down, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and Andre whispered.

"It's okay man they're on their way" Andre said

It felt like hours before men dressed in hats and gas masks began to take giant hoses out of the fire truck and aim them at the burning stairs. I watched in horror as Jade's bedroom window exploded into a glassy mess on the floor.

Jade's POV

I opened my eyes, but I couldn't see a thing, I felt a painful amount of heat on my body and began to cough violently, oh god, nice going Jade you've really messed up this time. I could hear loud voices outside of my house. I think I could even hear Cat's voice but I must of been hallucinating.  
Suddenly I heard the windows explode and I began to scream, and cry, And Jade West rarely cries. I managed crawl to the window but I must've blacked out trying to get there.

I was now falling in and out of consciousness, I could see the window above me, a man in a mask who must've been a fireman emerged from one of those lifty frame things, he was climbing through the window. And that was all I saw before blacking out again.

Beck's POV

I stared at the guy who was climbing through Jade's window, I looked at Cat who was crying uncontrollably in Robbie's arms, Andre was in a world of his own, and I couldn't even tell you how messed up I felt.

Finally I saw the same fireman step back onto the fire lift, he had an unconscious Jade in his arms. I immeadietly felt a rush of guilt and relief as the lift lowered. The man layed Jade down on the floor, I immeadietly rushed over to her.

"Jade? Babe, can you hear me!" I asked I put a hand on her cheek, She was so hot . Her face was covered with black soot, it was mixed in her raven hair.

"Jadey, Jadey please it's Cat please wake up!" Cat said in a heart breaking tone.

Jade began to cough, she was coughing so horribly, tears were rolling down my face as I watched her writhe and cough her lungs up. I put a hand over my mouth and cried into it, I watched as a man dressed in a green coat and purple gloves bent down over her, he placed an oxygen mask over her face.

"Is she going to be okay?" Andre asked

"Let's just get her to hospital, it looks as if she has some breathing difficulties" the paramedic explained. The man was joined by some more ambulance crew bending over my baby.

"Stand back please, we need to get her onto the gurney" a blonde woman said leading us backwards.

"1,2,3 roll!" I watched as the medics rolled Jade carefully onto the gurney and covered her with a thick blanket. They began to roll her into an ambulance.

"I want to ride with Jadey!" Cat cried struggling out of Robbie's arms.

"Cat I think it's best if you let Beck go" Andre rubbed Cat's shoulder.

"But-"

"We can meet them at the hospital in a few minutes" Robbie fake smiled.

"Kay Kay" Cat squeaked sadly.

"Can I ride with her?" I asked the paramedic

"Are you famiy?" The woman replied

"I'm her boy- I'm her friend" I forgot all about the break up.

"Alright get in" the medic said, I did as I was told and I held onto Jade's hand kissing it softly.

Please let her be okay.


	3. The Beeps Are Getting Faster

Beck's POV

My heart was aching, as I paced up and down the hospital waiting room. This was all my fault, I was at Tori's playing cards and having a great time, while my Jade was stuck in a burning building. And because of me she might die! I'm so stupid!

"Stupid stupid STUPID STUPID!" I growled, I punched the brick walls to relieve some of my anger, a searing pain went right through my hands, but I don't give a shit because why Jade is suffering right now will be ten times worse, Because of me.

Then I remembered Jade's parents, they're on their honeymoon along with Jade's little brother Jace, the west's had to bring Jace with them because they couldn't leave him with jade, there's no telling what she would do if they did.

Suddenly I was knocked out of my train of thought when I heard a familiar bubbly voice run towards me and hug me.

"Beck have you heard anything?" Cat said worriedly, her eyes were red from all of the worrying she'd been doing.

"Nothing yet Cat" I replied, my heart was going to shatter, I couldn't hold my tears back anymore and began to sob.

"Hey man don't cry she's Jade!" Andre says approaching me.

"Yeah she'll be back to her normal insulting self soon" Robbie reassured Beck, even Robbie had worry in his eyes.

"Thanks guys, that means alot, I just hope she can forgive me" I sighed

"Oh my gosh, Beck, Andre, Cat, Robbie! I got here as soon as I heard are you okay Beck?" Tori asked her eyes full of shock and curiosity.

"Not really" I croaked

"Hello, are you friends of Jade West?" The nurse asked

"Yeah is there any news?" Tori asked

"Jade has inhaled alot of smoke, her lungs are very inflamed so she's in induced coma at the moment, there is also a high risk of her developing Pnemonia as a result of the harmful chemicals she breathed in" the nurse explained, she looked at me with sympathy as tears blurred my vision.

"So w-w-w-what caused the fire?" I asked barely able to speak, at the thought of Jade being in a coma.

"Well in Miss West's house we found some burnt ash in a trash can, which we think are photos. We also found a spilt bottle of vodka next to Jade, so we think she may have gotten drunk and fallen asleep, forgetting about the fire she had just created, then we believe the fire must've spread to the patch of spilled vodka" The nurse sighed.

"Your friend was very lucky, if you guys hadn't got there any earlier she probably would've died" the nurse finished.

I swallowed hard, and watched as Cat sobbed into Robbie's shirt, and Tori sat with her head in her hands.

"Can we go see her?" I asked, eager to see my dark angel.

"Yeah two at a time please though, shes in room number 109" the nurse smiled walking away.

"Can I go with you Beck?!" Cat asked, I tried to smile at her.

"Of course Cat, I mean I'm not even her boyfriend anymore, so I guess I mean as much to Jade as you do, if not less" I said, as I headed down the corridor with Cat by my side.

"Jade still loves you, I can feel it and you still love Jade don't you Beck?" Cat asked, quite maturely.

"I love her endlessly Cat, and I feel as if this is all my fault!" I say honestly.

Cat sighs before speaking again, "Beck, it's all of our faults we should've gone after her" Cat says, we stop at room 109 and I turn the door and push it open.

And there she is, she looks so weak and helpless, there is a big tube in her mouth and various others in her arms.

Cat and I grab a chair and sit either side, I stand up and lean over her, I press my lips to hers and kiss her rose petal lips, Cat smiles at me and giggles.

"If Jade were awake, she'd probably slap you" Cat sniggered.

"You're right Cat, she probably would" I chuckle

"Jade, I know you probably can't hear me but remember when we were seven, and we went to the duck pond, after I talked you into going even though you hate ducks, and right after you said you hate ducks, a goose stole your sandwich so you ended up chasing it through the pond" Cat was laughing hysterically.

"Typical Jade" I chuckled.

Suddenly Jade's heart rate monitor turned from slow and steady beeps to very fast and rapid beeps, I was panicking I looked at Cat in shock

"Jadey! Jadey! JADE!" Cat began to sob, I ran out of the the room and shouted through the corridors.

"Help someone help!" I shrieked, I saw the doctors and nurses rush Into Jade's room and Cat ran out.

"What's happening to Jade!" Andre ran towards us followed by Robbie and Tori.

"I don't know, Cat and I were in her room and all of a sudden her heart rate monitor started to beep really fast, her heart rate went up to one hundred and sixty three!" I sighed, I felt like my heart was going at the same pace.

"That can't be good" Tori sighed.


End file.
